


Stay With Me

by Katgalle



Series: Eletha/Rylen and River/Cullen [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katgalle/pseuds/Katgalle
Summary: Eletha is back at Griffon Wing Keep and she is happy to see one person in particular.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Rylen
Series: Eletha/Rylen and River/Cullen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794565
Kudos: 5





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is part of a story one of my friends and I are co-creating! I wanted to post a few one shots I’ve written here and hopefully convince her to get an account! She owns River Lavellan while I own the Inquisitor, Eletha Lavellan!
> 
> THIS IS NSFW PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.

Eletha hated the Western Approach. 

The heat had her boiling in her skin and the sand felt like it was cutting right through her. She kept going though, determined to reach her destination sooner rather than later. She knew that her companions were tired of the travel, as well as fending off wild animals. They needed to reach Griffon Wing Keep soon. 

“Elly.” 

Eletha was stuck in her thoughts trying to figure out how long until they were out of daylight. 

“Elly.” 

Once again, she did not hear her name being called. 

“Eletha!” 

She jumped a little in surprise at River’s loud voice in her ear. 

“What?” She asked, a little irritated. 

“Get out of your head and look up.” River said, chuckling a bit. 

Eletha looked forward toward the horizon and the outline of the large keep in the distance. She felt a smile stretch across her face, and had to force herself not to have her horse break into a gallop. 

“I think we can make it just before sunset if we continue at this pace.” She yelled back at Varric, Cassandra, and Bull. They continued on for a few more hours before they reached the towering gates of the structure. 

Eletha turned her attention to one of the guards, “Please have them open the gates and fetch Commander Rylen.” 

He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment, “Yes, Inquisitor.” And he rushed off. 

Moments later the gates began opening slowly and Eletha and her party entered the keep. 

The inside was a bustle of activity that had been lacking on their journey through the desert. Inquisition soldiers moved with purpose as they trained, did repairs on the keep, and prepared food for dinner soon. 

Through the flurry of activity, Eletha noticed a tall figure walking towards them, the soldiers making way. She could tell they respected him greatly, and he returned their respect. Before he could reach them, a soldier dropped the wood she was bringing for their quartermaster and it fell at his feet. She looked mortified, but he simply bent down to pick it up, handed it to her, and said something that made her laugh. 

Finally the man made his way to stand in front of Eletha. He bowed his head respectfully. 

“Inquisitor, welcome back to Griffon Wing Keep.” 

“Hello Commander Rylen.” Eletha replied. Rylen graced her with a large smile, and Eletha allowed a small one to rise on her face. 

“Dinner should be ready soon, would you like me to escort you?” Rylen asked kindly. 

“Yes please.” Eletha heard River whisper something to Varric which made the latter snort before quickly covering his mouth. 

Rylen led them, weaving through people and piles of supplies. All the while he kept up chatter on the progress they had made in the keep, turning this uninhabitable building into a useful outpost for the Inquisition. Eletha listened raptly and was very happy to hear about what they had achieved, especially in such a short amount of time. Soon they entered a large room with mismatched chairs and worn cushions. Rylen led them to a large older man stirring an admittedly sizable pot. 

“Eh, Rylen? You’re here early ain’t ya?” His back was turned towards them but it seemed he could almost since Rylen. 

“Aye Marlin, and I brought guests.” Rylen answered. 

Marlin turned towards them and as his eyes landed on her they grew exponentially. 

“Oh, Inquisitor!” He dropped to a knee before Eletha could stop. 

“There is no need for that, I am merely your guest, sir.” Eletha smiled lightly at him and as she saw him struggling to stand, rushed to offer her hand at the same time as Rylen. She met his eyes and he shot her another toothy smile. They both supported Marlin as he stood. 

“Thank you, Inquisitor, my knees ain’t quite what they used to be.” He chuckled at his own expense. 

“Please, call me Eletha.” She requested. 

“You got a beautiful name, Eletha.” He complimented her. “My name is Marlin as ya probably heard. I cook for this sad lot.” 

Eletha stood aside and allowed her companions to introduce themselves. Finally, River introduced herself. 

“Hello, Marlin, my name is River. Are you cooking beef stew cause it smells good enough to eat, which I guess is the idea.” 

Eletha lightly pinched her hand and River flushed at her rambling. Marlin just chuckled. 

“Yer dead on, Miss. This here is my famous beef stew and I’m glad yer excited.” 

“When he says famous he means one of the only things he can make here.” Rylen interjected. 

Marlin shot a pointed look in his direction. “You want to eat, boy?” 

Rylen laughed at the older man and before long Marlin joined in. 

The remainder of the night was cheerful and Eletha was at peace surrounded by the laughter of her companions. Rylen had to tend to the Keep and had regretfully had to leave them during dinner. A soldier by the name of Lysa had escorted them to their quarters for the duration of their stay. 

The room was small, but warm, which was a relief as the temperature of the desert dropped at night. Eletha placed her staff against a wall and began to remove her light armor. After removing the last piece she stood in her loose tunic and leggings. She began to unbraid her hair and let the dark locks fall loose down her back. 

Short, rapid knocks on her door made her jump and she walked towards the door, expecting River. She was surprised when instead of her sister’s small frame, the commander filled the doorway. 

“Commander! I’m sorry I was expecting you.” The corners of Rylen’s mouth raised. 

“May I come in, Inquisitor?” 

“Oh, of course.” Eletha opened the door wider and allowed Rylen to step into her room before she closed the door. She kept her back to him. 

“Lass, turn around.” 

Eletha took a deep breath before turning towards him. 

“Rylen…” 

Eletha didn’t have a chance to say anything else before his arms were sweeping her off the ground and into his chest. 

“I missed you, Lass.” Eletha felt tears burn in her eyes. 

“I missed you too, Ry.” She felt her feet hit the ground as he put her down but kept his arms around her. Eletha moves her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking his face. 

“You look tired, Ry.” 

Rylen raised his eyebrows at her, “So do you.” 

Eletha laughed and rested her head on his chest, “I wish I could be selfish and call you back to Skyhold.”

Rylen began to lovingly stroke her hair, “If I could be selfish, I’d steal you away from all of this.” 

Eletha lifted her head to look in his eyes. They were sad, and Eletha understood how he was feeling. She raised on her toes to press a light kiss on his lips. He responded eagerly, pressing into her. His hand tangled it’s way into her hair and his other arm tightened around her waist. Eletha hoped she would never forget the way he tasted, the feeling of his body entwined with hers. 

Eventually they had to pull away out of breath, Rylen leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. 

“You are so beautiful.” 

Eletha felt her chest tighten. 

“Stay with me, please.” 

Rylen nodded and caught her lips once again. Desire shot through her and she pushed her body even tighter against his. 

He pulled his lips from hers before he bent down to lift her and allow her legs to wrap around her waist. He moved them to the bed, sitting so Eletha was straddling him and felt his length rub against her. A small moan slipped from her lips as a jolt of pleasure hit her. She rolled her hips over him, pulling a throaty groan from him. 

His hands moved to pull her tunic over her head before doing the same to his own. Eletha wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him as Rylen’s hands move to caress and massage her breasts. She gasps into his mouth as he punches and lightly rolls her nipples between his fingers. He pulled his mouth from hers and started to lay kisses down her neck to her collarbone and the tops of her breasts, he dipped his head even lower to catch her nipple in his warm mouth. 

Eletha let her head fall back and her hand twisted into Rylen’s curly hair, pulling on it lightly. 

“Ry, please.” She managed to breathe out. Rylen released her nipple and sent her a wicked smile. 

“What do you need, Lass?” He asked. 

Eletha felt lightheaded and so good, “You.”

Rylen nipped at her neck and massaged her arse with his hands causing even more friction between them. 

“I’m going to need more specifics.” 

She felt like she was going to explode, but the words just wouldn’t form. She was a stuttering, moaning mess. When she didn’t answer him, Rylen stilled his hands and mouth. She let out a low groan at the lack of movement and when he wouldn’t continue she finally bit the words out. 

“Please, Ry, fuck me.” 

Rylen flipped them over so that he was supporting himself above her. He sat back and his quick fingers worked to unlace her leggings. He pulled them down her legs leaving her only in her small clothes, which he quickly took care of. She laid bare before him and she could see him admiring her and felt a flush spread across her chest and face. When he noticed he chuckled, while his hands explored the expanse of her skin. One of his hands travelled down to her slit as his fingers danced on her clit. 

Eletha let her eyes close and her head fall back as he rubbed her, making the pleasure in her rise with every passing moment. She gasped when she felt his warm, wet mouth attack her sex. Moans poured out of her mouth as his tongue worked against her. Her fingers curled into his locks and he grunted as she tugged on them. As his tongue swirled around her clit, she felt one of his fingers enter her. She wanted more and bucked her hips against him. He added another finger and Eletha felt a pressure building in her. Rylen continued with his touches and tongue as she spilled over the edge. Her pleasure pulsed through her as he rose to kiss her lips hard. 

He pulled away to remove his own trousers and underclothes before settling again between her legs. 

“Are you ready, Lass?” 

Eletha nodded and excitement mixed with her pleasure as he lifted her hips and she felt the tip of his length against her slit. He slowly pushed into her and she moaned as she felt herself stretch around him. He groaned as he was fully sheathed within her heat. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back into her. The air seemed caught in her throat. He felt so good deep inside of her. 

He continued thrusting into her, picking up speed as he was fucking her. She was almost screaming with the pleasure he made her feel. She wanted more. 

“Ry, please, harder!” 

He obeyed her and pounded into her at an almost bruising pace. Once again, Eletha felt the familiar pressure building within her. Rylen continued his fast and hard thrusts. The pleasure burned in her stomach like fire and he was making it grow and consume her. 

It was so much and Eletha yelled as her orgasm exploded within her, squeezing around his cock like a vice. He moaned as she tightened around him and continued to pound into her, chasing his own end. Finally Eletha felt him thrust deep in her sex and spill into her. He remained inside of her holding her close as their sexes pulsed. 

He, eventually pulled out of her, crawled from on top of her, laid next to her and then pulled her against him. She relaxed as his warmth surrounded her. He held her as if she’d disappear and Eletha knew it was because soon she’d have to. She had responsibilities as the inquisitor, just as Rylen had his as the Commander of Griffon Wing Keep. 

“One night will never be enough with you, Lass, I want them all.” He whispered into her ear. 

“I love you, Ry.” She responded, trying to force all that she feels for him into three short words. 

“I love you too, Lass, more than anything.” He nuzzled his face into her neck. 

“You’ll come with me when I tell her tomorrow?” She asked. 

“Of course.”


End file.
